


Tell the Truth and Run

by ScreenWentWhite



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenWentWhite/pseuds/ScreenWentWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose had kept her promise and told the truth about Luisa and her while Luisa still was in the mental institution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the Truth and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about them is kind of my treatment. Because I literally know no one who even watches the show, so I don’t have anyone to talk to about all my feelings about Roisa.

Luisa was sitting on her bed and starring at the wall in opposite of her. She really was bored. Talking to Betty wasn’t fun at all anymore! First it was really great to have someone who would just listen for hours and hours. But as time passed by it really got uninteresting to have all these one way conversations. Betty though didn’t seem to see it that way. She constantly tried to get Louisa’s attention and make her talk again which only annoyed her more.  
It has been half a year since anyone showed up to visit her. In fact it was been her only visitor. It was Rose, who had spent the night with her. Back then she had promised to tell the truth. But ever since then Luisa hadn’t heard from anyone. Ever. Not a word. With just one exception, her birthday. Her father and brother had send her a card with just their names written on it. It was so ridiculous. But there had also been a small box with an unknown sender. It didn’t need any explanation. It was too obvious! And although it shouldn’t have, to Luisa it kind of made up for everything. Even though in her heart she probably did so long ago.  
A bright smile was fixed on her face as she opened it. Inside the box a rose had been carefully placed on top. It made Luisa laugh out loud. This rose was like saying ‘In case you haven’t figured it out yet, it’s ME!! The only person who cares enough about you to send you a gift.’  
And indeed, Rose was obviously the only person who cared. Of course Rose had also sent some powdered sugar donuts! A dozen to be exactly. Luisa thought it to be very cute, however she was allowed to eat one a week. The nurses were very strict about it. Today in fact she was going to get the last one. It made her feel a little melancholy. But even when the donuts were all gone she still was going to have the book Rose sent her. It was a handcrafted book with about 800 pages. It seemed insanely and Luisa had no idea how Rose had found the time to fill all the pages. But she did somehow. On each page Rose had left something. There were poems, short stories, pictures and scatches. Some of the poems were written by Rose and they were all dedicated to Luisa. It touched her enormously even though she definitely had read better poetry. But just to know that Rose would try writing poetry for her, just for her, warmed her heart. It was a ridiculously cute move.  
But every page was filled with her elegant handwriting. She had commented everything, writing her thoughts down and sometimes even marked a word or two. But Luisa’s very favourite was a drawing of Fort Lauderdale with fireworks crushing the sky. Under the drawing Rose had written one sentence. ‘When lightings stroke us!’  
Luisa simply loved the book. She looked at it every day, careful not to leave any marks on it. Luisa loved how Rose never actually gave away who the person was who wrote the book. So that all the puns were only understandable for Luisa. Someone who didn’t know their story, someone who didn’t know all their codes would most likely consider this book as a total waste of time. But to Luisa it meant the world.  
She would have loved to let Rose know how much the book meant to her but she was not allowed to get in touch with anyone as long as they didn’t reach out to her. So all that was left for Luisa was to pick up the book and run through its pages while ignoring the offended look Betty gave her. Maybe eventually someone would show up.  
But according to the schedule today nothing was going to happen. It was Saturday. Nothing ever happens on Saturday. At least not in mental institutions. The highlight of the day was going to be food. Again. And while she didn’t bother to talk to Betty anymore she desperately needed some new activity to distract her apart from looking at the book.  
With a sign she put the book back on to the bed table next to the rose. Luisa had dried the rose Rose had sent her for her birthday. It wasn’t easy to convince the staff to allow her so. But she made it.  
And now she decided to go and talk to someone so that maybe she might be allowed to write a letter. She needed to do something and she needed to get in touch with Rose for so long now. Luisa knew they were going to say no but she would try just to keep her busy. It would feel got to yell at someone.

* * *

A few hours later, somewhere during afternoon. Luisa had just finished lunch. She was still very pissed that she hadn’t been allowed to get in touch with anyone even though she had known they wouldn’t say yes.  
She laid back on her bed. Someone would come in any minute to bring her last donut. It depressed her to know she wouldn’t get one any longer after this one. It felt like her connection to the world outside these walls that came in on a regular base. But it was going to end very soon.  
Luisa turned her back towards the door as she heard steps outside approaching her room. It was silly she knew that but it made her feel like she could refuse to let this moment happen. She couldn’t, of course. But she could try, although she seemed to do nothing but to try and never accomplish.  
The door swung open and someone walked in. ‘Luisa’ a soft voice called her and it made her stomach turn. She slowly moved around to look at who had just walked in. Her lips were trembling, her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. Someone had come to bring her the last donut. Luisa’s moth fell open as her eyes met a pair of very familiar smiling blue eyes. She couldn’t remember how many times she heard that voice whisper out her name. From the moment she heard it first this voice was etched into her memory.  
It wasn’t someone who had come to bring her her last donut. It was Rose! She was here! Luisa’s mind was spinning around. She went through all kinds of emotions. From stunned surprise to relive to being curious to being concerned to being unbelievable happy to see Rose to the feeling that nothing else matters. Rose was here; she had come for her!  
So Luisa smiled back at her as Rose walked over to her bed and set down next to her. ‘I’ve come to bring you the last donut I sent you’ Rose said with a warm yet insecure smile. Luisa took the donut into her hands unable to pull her eyes off Rose. Their hands touched briefly but it was electrifying.  
Luisa, without thinking about it and the fact that she was hungry, broke the donut in to two and gave one half back to Rose, still unable to look anywhere but her face. Rose took the half still smiling. But this time she seemed to be amused. They both ate their part of the donut silently. This donut was definitely the best donut Luisa had had in a very long time.  
Rose was the last one two finish and Luisa had used the time to try and gather her thoughts. The brunet was still looking at her lovers face not turning away for a second, being scared she might disappear the second she wouldn’t look at her.  
When Rose had finished she slowly raised her hand to run it through Luisa’s hair. The redhead was still smiling as she pulled Luisa in for a kiss. Their lips touched and it was like dreaming to Luisa. First it was very soft and gentle. Rose’s lips hardly touching her own. But then Rose pulled her closer and pressed her lips against hers in desire. Their mouths opened up at the same time. Luisa felt Rose’s tongue entering her mouth and her own was interacting just perfectly. It was like they had never stopped kissing, like they had never not seen each other for so long, like they never had kissed anyone else. It was like time standing still. No before and after. This was perfect.  
Luisa felt Rose pushing her down softly and she leaned back taking Rose with her. They laid down on the matress, still kissing, their bodies interwoven with Rose laying on top.  
They were laying like this for what felt like an eternity before Rose broke the kiss. Her eyes were still closed as she licked her lips and breathed out a numb ‘wow!’ Luisa was looking at her and her perfect face, still worried his might be a dream and unable to say a world.  
Rose open her eyes to look back at Luisa a wide smile on her face. ‘I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you’ she whispered. A just as wide smile beamed up in Luisas face. She nodded in agreement afraid her voice would fail her.  
‘Are you alright, Luisa?’ Rose asked ‘You haven’t spoken a word yet’  
Luisa swallowed. Right now talking seemed too hard. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. But if she didn’t answer she probably would. So she just whispered the other woman’s name like a prayer. ‘Rose!’  
Rose smiled understanding. Which made Luisa feel relieved so she finally found herself capable of talking. ‘I did not expect this!’ she said blinking with her eyes. Rose laughed. ‘So you didn’t figure it out?’  
‘Figure out what?’  
‘I made myself a deadline. When I sent you the donuts there were enough so you would get one once a week for about three months. I paid the nurses so you wouldn’t eat them all right away. Because I knew it would be very hard for you not to. However I promised myself to be here to bring you the last donut you would ever get in here.’  
Luisa made this confession feel quite scared. What was that supposed to mean? It sounded like some sort of threat. But she was sure that wasn’t what Rose had come for. None the less she was thrilled that Rose had put so much thought in something related to her. And Rose was absolutely right. Luisa wouldn’t have let the donuts survive for more than a couple of hours. And later she would have regretted this terrible.  
‘What do you mean? I don’t understand’ Luisa said, her puppy eyes still fixed on Rose ‘A deadline for what?’  
Rose shut her eyes and breathed in. It looked like she was trying to gather strength. Luisa looked at her with surprise. She hadn’t noticed before how tiered and exhausted the redhead looked.  
‘Rose? What’s going on? You look like you haven’t slept for weeks.’ Luisa said. She felt the need to lay her down and take care of the other woman until she was feeling better. Maybe some tea or chocolate would help.  
‘No, it’s okay really. I just had the hell of a week. But who am I talking to. After all I put you in a mental institution! It’s going to get better for me soon, I’m sure!’ A weary smile showed up on Rose’s face. Luisa nodded. She wouldn’t get much more information from her now.  
Rose’s head was resting on Luisa’s shoulder while Luisa was playing with her loves hair. After a while of not saying anything and just enjoying each other’s company Rose moved her head up and looked out of the window.  
‘The deadline.’ Rose started. ‘Last time I saw you I made a promise. And I am so sorry it took me so long! But I promised to come clear about us. I always moved it up to later, I always found a reason not to because I was scared as hell. At some point I realised I had to trick myself and set myself a deadline until I would have told your father.’ Rose stopped her confession to look at Luisa and see her reaction. Luisa’s face was frozen into some sort of stunned horrified expression. But then Rose continued.  
‘I knew I wouldn’t be able to look you in the eye before I didn’t act up on my promise. But the longer I waited the higher the changes were that you wouldn’t want to see me again. So I got really stuck between my fear and what I wanted with all I am. Because you are what I want, you are who I love and you are who I want to be with, for real!’  
Luisa’s heart melted. So she hadn’t just imagined it all. Rose actually cared for her and wanted to be with her. And she loved HER. Her, Luisa Alver, the biggest mess to ever walk this planet. Just as Luisa wanted to reply the ‘I love you’ Rose cut her off.  
‘So I did it...’ Rose’s eyes were closed and it was obvious that she felt ashamed. ‘On Wednesday. And I’m so sorry and full of shame that I took me so long. I should have done it after we first met in 2010! It would have saved us both a lot of trouble and grief. But I did it now and I truly hope that you are able to forgive me.’  
Rose was going to continue on her speech and was just taking some air in order to do so. But Luisa didn’t let her. She pulled Rose in for a kiss. It wasn’t a kiss full of desire like their first one; it was a kiss full of love. Luisa wanted to show Rose that she had forgiven her a long time ago, that there was absolutely nothing to worry about and that no matter what Luisa would be on her side. But most of all she wanted to show Rose how much she loved her. She couldn’t express that with words so she tried it with this kiss.  
And Rose seemed to just understand perfectly.  
They kissed for a while before Luisa broke the kiss. She would have loved to kiss Rose forever but she just had so many questions. And she never had been good at being patient. Rose bit her lower lip as she realised Luisa had stopped kissing her while she herself wasn’t willing to break the kiss yet.  
Luisa struggled with what to ask next. How did Rose tell and how much? Who did she tell beside Emilio? Did Rafael know? How did they react? Did they hate her now? Was she going to get out? Was Rose going to be able to be with her now? Would Emilio give Rose a divorce? What was going to happen next?  
So instead of asking all those questions Luisa just stuttered a ‘How?’  
Rose stayed silent for a moment trying to find the right worlds to begin.  
‘On Wednesday morning I told him that I needed to talk to him. So he said he would be back for lunch. I waited getting scared more and more with every minute that passed…

_…She walked up and down in their suite. Her phone in her hands. It finally had become lunchtime but Emilio hadn’t showed up yet._  
_A text came in just as Rose was about to lose her nerves and cancel the whole thing. It was Emilio telling her to meet him in the restaurant. Rose hesitated for a second before texting him back. <I really need to talk to you in private!> Now there was no going back. She was going to get through with this, trying to calm herself. <Meet me in the suite>_  
_< Alright. But I will bring some food. I’m starving. Want something was well?> _  
_< No!> if Rose was going to eat something now she would throw up._  
_10 minutes later Emilio walked in and Rose jumped up from the sofa she just sat down on. He walked over to her and gave a kiss. <Hello, darling!> he greeted her. Rose froze as his lips touched hers. Hopefully for the last time! _  
_Emilio laid his hands on her waist and pushed her closer. <You wanted to see me!> _  
_Now Rose was sure she was going to throw up. This was so disgusting! She could feel through his pants that he wasn’t thinking that she actually wanted to talk at all, while she intended to tell him that she had been fucking his daughter._  
_Rose freed herself from his hands and took a step back. <No!> Emilio looked at her surprised <I really need to talk to you>_  
_< Well maybe in that case we just talk first> Rose was freaking out. There was not going to be a later! She wouldn’t let him! She did this so she would never have to do this again with him. And hopefully he wouldn’t feel the urge neither after they talked. It would be absolutely displaced. Like in faced it had been the whole time._  
_Emilio walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink before he sat down on the sofa. Apparently he had understood that she was serious about talking. His eyes invited her to join him sitting and Rose placed herself on the end of the sofa that put the largest distance possible between them._  
_< I need to talk to you about Luisa…> Rose started but Emilio interrupted._  
_< Darling, I know you feel very guilty about what happened. But it’s not your fault! Her mother was mentally instable, Luisa must have gotten it from her> _  
_How dared he to say such things! Luisa was anything but mentally instable, she was extremely intelligent actually and Emilio should know that._  
_< Well that’s just what I wanted to talk to you about!> Rose said absolutely sure that her voice told him how angry he just made her._  
_Emilio raised an eyebrow. <Did she do something again?>_  
_< No! I did, to be honest.> _  
_He came closer to put his hand on her knee. <What is it? Don’t worry! We can fix it. I’m sure about that>_  
_< No, this can’t be fixed. At least not in a way you were referring to. > Rose felt like someone had just crashed her with a car. She defiantly needed to be able to breathe again. < Remember how she said that I had an affair with her, that I was sleeping with her? That wasn’t a lie. She told the truth.>_  
_Now Emilio looked like a car had just hit him. He slowly moving his hands from her knee. Now Rose kind of felt sorry for him. He had always treated her good and didn’t deserve a cheating wife, especially not cheating with his daughter._  
_It was hard to tell what Emilio was feeling but Rose was sure that confused and betrayed was among it. There defiantly wasn’t a good way to tell your husband you have been sleeping with his daughter._  
_< Why would you do that> Emilio asked when he found his voice again. There wasn’t a good way to tell this neither. Rose swallowed._  
_< I love her>_  
_Awkward silence followed. Emilio looked at her obviously not quite understanding what was going on his eyes filed with the need to know more to understand the situation._  
_< It all started when I first met her the night before you introduced us. I met her at a bar having no idea who she was and we spent the night together. When Luisa left I thought I never see her again. Actually I don’t think I even knew her name. But then, we had to see each other on a regular base and first it was difficult. No one could know and nothing happened for a year. But then on Luisa’s wedding, you remember, Allison spent the night in the hospital because her father had a heart attack. You might remember this, you told me to be there for Luisa so she wouldn’t be alone on her weeding night. So I spent the night with her and ever since then it has been an on and off thing.>_  
_Emilio stood up and walked up and down the room. Harsh truth had been spoken and Rose truly understood that he needed time to figure things out for himself…_  
  


  
Luisa looked at Rose with big eyes. Of course Rose hadn’t told her every detail of what happened. Luisa didn’t have to know everything. But still Luisa was blown away.  
She couldn’t believe it. What she had always thought of as an impossible turn of the story had become reality. Rose had come for her and she had created a way for them to be hopefully together after all.  
‘I can’t believe you did this’ Luisa said. The redhead smiled at her with shy eyes. ‘Me neither. But I’m glad I finally came clear.’ And then they both smiled at each other totally satisfied to finally be around the other again.  
‘But, Luisa’ Rose started ‘I know you still have so many questions and I will answer them all. I promise. But I have to go. I can’t stay much longer. The reason I came was not just that I could not stay away from you any longer but also to warn you. Your father wants to talk to you, he is coming on Monday. So be prepared. I don’t know how he is going to act.’  
Luisa nodded. It was a sudden end to Rose’s visit but she would come back and Luisa had defiantly enough to think about now.  
‘Now there is only one thing left’ Rose said ‘Do you still want to be with me?’  
To Luisa there was also only one way to answer this and it didn’t involve talking at all. She dragged down the taller woman to kiss her like she never done before.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this one. So let me know what you think. Also feel free to take a look at my tumblr blog [ here ](http://bouquetofsongs.tumblr.com/) and write me your thoughts


End file.
